


Favorite

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cruella met Ursula, it was only the presence of Rumpelstiltskin and Maleficent that kept her from testing her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



Once upon a time Cruella's favorite creatures to control were dogs, specifically dalmatians. It wasn't surprising given her mother always loved the dogs so much more than her own daughter. Loved how they obeyed her every word and had none of their own desires. If Ursula didn't know about a certain sentence, she would have feared Cruella. Once upon a time, Cruella could have been the darkest of them all. 

Ursula might be able to kill, but she never could have killed her father. She tries not to think much about Cruella's past, it makes her feel small and weak. 

.

When Cruella met Ursula, it was only the presence of Rumpelstiltskin and Maleficent that kept her from testing her powers. There were few in the realms that retained animal parts while human, and she had no desire to become mermaid food if she failed. But Ursula didn't have a school of fins, and the idea stayed in the back of her mind. She didn't act on it though, they became friends a little too fast, conning those on land and sea across the realms. It would be beyond rude to just try and control her friend's appendages, so she didn't. 

.

Until Ursula brought it up, months into their partnership, weeks into sharing a bed every night. 

“Do you think you could manipulate my tentacles?” Ursula asked curiously.

Cruella's breath caught, and she fought for her usual composure. “I could try if you'd like darling.”

Ursula smiled, a small yawn escaping her. “Perhaps tomorrow.” 

The Sea Witch slipped into an easy slumber as her lover watched, frozen and unable to simply join. Butterflies fluttered in her chest at all the possibilities should it work. The sexual ones came first in a naked Ursula's arms, but the deathly ones weren't far behind. 

.

“You're sure?” Cruella checked, a final time, two tentacles a breath away from her lips. 

“Hit me,” Ursula said, pushing the tentacles closer. The other six she kept retracted, baby steps. 

Green smoke envelops the two appendages, and for a moment both think it has failed. And then Cruella makes the left tentacle slither down Ursula's body. She shivers at the sensation, familiar yet not, and Cruella makes the other tentacle pet her delicate neck. 

“Still good?” 

Ursula exhales hard, “More.” 

Cruella obliges with a wicked grin- and tomorrow, she thinks, tomorrow she'll test her theory on consent and murder.


End file.
